Masakan Hinata
by mintje
Summary: Awal dimana masakan menakjubkanya berubah menjadi mengerikan, dan yang lebih horor dari itu, Naruto tidak bisa mencegahnya. / "Apa yang kau tambahkan pada ramen ini?"/ SpecialNHFD#6/


Warning: Canon, typo, OOC, ada EYD yang tak sesuai.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Masakan Hinata by mint

.

.

.

Pertama kali Naruto mencicipi masakanya, ia tahu memasak adalah keahlianya.

Cara jemarinya yang memegang pisau dengan gesit mengiris sayuran-sayuran itu menjadi potongan kecil terlihat serius. Caranya mengaduk, mengecap rasa dengan jari telunjuk tanganya dan terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan apa yang kurang, kemudian tersenyum puas ketika dirasa sudah sempurna. Itu benar-benar pemandangan manis yang biasa ia lihat.

Ketika ia di dapur, Hinata selalu mengenakan apron beruang berwarna ungu pudar dan semacam kain di kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Naruto juga kadang mendengar nyayian pelan tertahan di dalam mulutnya hingga hanya gumam tak jelas yang mengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan yang sempit itu.

Lidahnya yang tidak begitu akrab dengan masakan rumahan seakan sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam jenis hidanganya hingga selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Ia selalu bisa menyulap makanan yang asing dan menurutnya tidak enak—brokoli misalnya—menjadi makanan-makanan yang membuat air liurnya menetes.

Terlebih saat ia membuat ramen, dari kecil ia berpikir ramen di Ichiraku takan ada yang bisa menandingi kelezatannya, tetapi itu pikiran yang benar-benar salah. Ramen buatan Hinata sungguh menakjubkan dan candu baginya. Membuatnya sulit untuk berhenti jika saja perutnya kuat untuk bisa lebih banyak menampung ramen super-duper enak itu.

Aroma lezat yang ia yakin itu ramen menggoda hidungnya dan perutnya yang daritadi berbunyi nyaring. Nafsu makanya tiba-tiba meningkat saat akhirnya hidangan itu tersaji didepanya dan Hinata menyodorkan semangkuk penuh nasi dan mie ramen yang mengepul buatanya.

Dengan sukacita dalam suaranya, ia berteriak. "Ittadakimasu!" satu suapan dan seketika gerak mulutnya terhenti. Raut bersemangat yang daritadi terpasang diwajahnya seketika menghilang saat ia menyadari fakta bahwa akhir-akhir ini ramen buatanya begitu... lupakan!

Hinata yang menangkap ekspresi muka Naruto menautkan alisnya heran, "Naruto-kun?"

Biasanya Naruto dengan tidak sabarnya akan langsung melahap makananya—sampai ia kadang khawatir jika magkuknya ikut tertelan—seakan tidak di cerna dahulu dalam mulutnya dan memintanya untuk menambah porsinya, tapi sekarang Naruto malah terdiam seperti tidak yakin dengan sesuatu.

"Apa yang salah, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya lagi, terdengar khawatir.

Ia menelannya dengan susah payah karena tenggorokanya mendadak terasa kering, lalu membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan pertanyaan lain. "Apa yang kau tambahkan pada ramen ini?" nadanya keluar dengan hati-hati dan tak yakin seolah dengan suaranya saja akan menyakitinya.

Tapi Hinata malah tertawa menanggapi pertanyaanya. "Aku menambahkan beberapa sayuran dan—" ia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapanya, manik peraknya tak bisa diam dibawah tatapan penasaran Naruto.

"Dan apa?"

Hinata memainkan ujung kaosnya agar tidak memutar jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum manis. "Beberapa buah pare. Aku pikir itu bagus untuk orang yang baru pulang dari misi yang cukup panjang seperti Naruto-kun. Um, bagaimana rasanya?" ia mengigit bawah bibirnya, mata mutiaranya tampak dipenuhi binar harapan yang cerah menunggu jawabanya.

Yang benar saja? Ramen dengan potongan pare? Buah hijau yang berkeriput itu?!

Ramen macam apa itu?!

Naruto berjuang untuk tidak muntah saat itu juga merasakan lidahnya yang terasa pahit. Ia langsung menyambar segelas air putih yang sudah disiapkan Hinata dan menengaknya sampai tak tersisa.

'Pantas saja rasanya mengerikan.' Naruto mengecutkan bibir. 'Mengigatkanku saat di Gunung Myoboku.' Ia meringis dalam hati.

Tapi alih-alih mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan jujur, ia memilih menutupinya dengan senyum untuk tidak mengecewakanya.

Pahlawan muda berambut pirang itu mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu terkekeh geli yang berusaha untuk tidak terdengar dipaksakan. "Ini enak seperti biasanya!" Seakan tidak terima dengan ucapanya, perutnya terasa jungkir balik tak menyetujuinya.

Wanita Uzumaki itu membuang nafas lega, "_Yokatta_, aku pikir rasanya akan mengerikan." Hinata tersenyum cerah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya seraya tertawa yang terdengar seperti menyudutkanya. Naruto menelan ludah, membalas tawanya kikuk. Hinata menggambil mangkuk kosong ditangan Naruto dengan sigap. Melihat ekspresi Naruto malah membuatnya salah mengartikan.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, aku masak banyak." Katanya sumringah, tak peka akan wajah Naruto yang beransur-angsur berubah warna. "...dan aku jamin kau akan menghabiskanya."

Ia berharap ini segera berakhir. Tapi sayangnya, ini adalah awal dari penderitaan yang sebenarnya.

Awal dimana masakan menakjubkanya berubah menjadi makin mengerikan, dan yang lebih horor dari itu, Naruto tidak bisa mencegahnya.

...

Pertama kali Naruto mencicipi makananya, ia berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang istri yang hebat.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia orang yang menjadi pria beruntung itu. Hinata adalah seorang istri yang benar-benar menakjubkan! Istri idaman yang setiap pria lajang idamkan untuk mendampingi hidup mereka.

Wanita berambut indigo yang kini menjadi istrinya itu sedang hamil muda, dan akhir-akhir ini ia sering memasak hal yang aneh-aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto mencintainya, sangat mencintainya bahkan ketika ia menjadi sedikit berbeda dengan bereksperimen dengan masakanya dan ia sendirilah yang menjadi —yang dalam kasus ini— rubah percobaan. Ia tidak keberatan jika itu berarti membuatnya senang.

Tepatnya itu dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia ingat ketika pertama kali ia mencoba membuatkanya ramen dan kuahnya terasa asam dan pedas, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa itu layak disebut sebagai makanan manusia karena cabe-cabenya tidak diiris dan ada segeruntul buah lemon didalamnya dan jika itu dibandingkan dengan ramen berpare atau apalah namanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Ia sempat melongo dan keringat sebesar biji jagung tersangkut dipelipisnya melihat itu dan ragu untuk memakanya, tapi Hinata meyakinkanya dengan mengelus perutnya. "Anak kita yang memintanya." ucapnya malu-malu seraya mengelus perutnya. Perkataan yang sama ketika ia hendak memakan makanan buatanya itu. Dan jika ia sudah berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau perutnya harus siap menerimanya.

Hari berlalu dengan masakanya yang semakin hari semakin tidak wajar. Pernah ia merasa jengkel dan hendak berbicara yang sebenarnya bahwa itu benar-benar tidak enak dan sangat buruk, tapi lagi-lagi mata perak penuh binar itu membungkam mulutnya dan perasaan tidak tega kembali memberinya kekuatan untuk menggambil sumpit dan mengabaikan rasa absurd yang ia cecap.

Tenang Naruto! Ini hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan. Ia menyemangati dirinya setiap kali ia tidak kuat dan merasa diambang batas.

Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bersemangat mengikutinya menuju dapur dan memujinya tanpa ada kebohongan. Sekarang masakan Hinata berubah menjadi semacam hal yang ia takutkan. Tapi tentu ia tidak menyalahkan Hinata untuk itu, ia tahu itu hanya bawaan bayinya(yang mungkin sedang menjahili—menyiksa ayah tercintanya) Karena itulah Naruto kadang secara diam-diam akan menuju Yakiniku (Ichiraku malah mengigatkanya pada ramen istrinya) dan mengosongkan sedikit perutnya untuk masakan Hinata.

Yah, seperti hari ini, ia rasanya sulit untuk melangkah menuju rumah dengan ramen spesial yang ia yakin sudah siap menunggunya, dan itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hinata. Jujur! Ia sangat merindukanya. Empat hari menjalankan misi tanpa melihatnya terasa cukup panjang. Tapi disisi lain, ia sedikit (sekali lagi, sedikit) merasa lega, karena ia tidak perlu mencicipi makanan mengerikan—magsudnya, eksperimen ramennya dan itu berarti ia tidak perlu khawatir akan perutnya yang sakit atau ditertawakan oleh para petugas medis ketika ia tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang mulas akibat memakan makanan yang ia juga tidak yakin itu makanan.

Berjalan dilambat-lambatin atau memilih jalan yang jauh dan membuatnya memutar arah, tetap saja ia akan sampai menuju rumahnya. Tersenyum, Naruto menghela nafas, yah, apa boleh buat, siapkan dirimu. Batinya sambil mengelus permukaan perut. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut jika memang Hinata masih ada didapur dan menunggunya.

"Tadaima." Bisiknya setelah mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukanya adalah pengecek keadaan di dapur dan dugaanya tepat, istrinya tak ada disana berikut ramenya. Naruto menaikan sebelah alis, sungguh pemandangan yang ganjil. Jauh didalam hatinya, ia berharap Hinata memang menunggunya, tapi sekali lagi, ia mengerti kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan.

Ia berbalik dan merasa detak jantungnya terhenti untuk beberapa detik setelah sepasang iris birunya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya tercekat. Wanita yang tubuhnya berisi itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, terlelap dengan nafasnya yang pendek tapi teratur, sementara sebelah tanganya menyanga kepalanya pada lengan sofa. Hidung kecilnya memerah dan kedua pipi itu menyainginya. Bayang-bayang gelap jelas terbentuk dibawah matanya.

Mungkinkah dia menunggunya? Rasa bersalah melubangi hatinya yang terasa diremas. Istinya yang jelas-jelas tengah mengandung menunggu kedatanganya dengan udara sedingin ini, —dilihat dari kondisinya, ini pasti sudah berlangsung lama—sedangkan dia malah memutar arah hanya agar sampai lebih lama, hanya karena ia menghindari memakan ramen buatanya?! Astaga, suami buruk macam apa dia? Harusnya ia lebih dewasa untuk mengerti risiko yang ditanggungnya sebagai seorang calon ayah. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada istrinya meminta dibelikan hal-hal yang diluar nalar saat tengah malam, seperti yang dialami sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Marah membuatnya mengutuk diri sendiri.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung mengangkatnya dan mengendong Hinata menuju kamar mereka lalu menyelimutinya sampai tubuh dinginya tertutupi kain hangat. Ia terduduk disisi atas ranjang, disamping Hinata. Posisi istrinya yang menyamping membuat perutnya terlihat jelas bertambah besar, ia mengusap perutnya lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya.

"Hinata. Maaf." katanya sepelan mungkin, sungguh Naruto tidak ada niat untuk membangunkanya, tapi kedua kelopak mata itu bergetar terbuka dan tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun. A-apa kau lapar atau mau kusiapkan air panas?" diantara kantuknya, ia bahkan sempat menawarkan itu padanya dengan suara serak. Naruto buru-buru menolak dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu lalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur kembali.

Tapi Hinata cukup keras kepala bila sudah begini, ia malah bergegas menuju dapur. "Maaf. Aku tadi ketiduran dan belum sempat untuk memasak. Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" kembali Naruto menolak. "Ramen mungkin?"

Naruto inginya menggelengkan kepalanya panik, tapi ia tidak bisa. "Boleh, tapi aku sudah makan di Yakiniku."

Naruto menyesal menggucapkanya. Dari tempat duduknya di meja makan, Naruto bisa melihat Hinata menunduk. "Kenapa? Apa tidak enak ya? Aku baru tahu kalau kau ke rumah sakit berkali-kali karena ramen buatanku itu. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Aku merasa begitu mengerikan untukmu. " wajahnya seperti ia akan menangis kapan saja. Calon Hokage ketujuh itu cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Kaget juga kenapa ia bisa mengetahuinya, tapi ia dapat memastikan tersangka yang memberitahunya adalah Sakura dan Ino. "Te-tentu tidak Hinata. Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak menjadi masalah sekarang, lagipula aku sudah mulai terbiasa." Ia mengaruk tekuknya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Mendengar jawabanya cukup membuat _mood_ buruk Hinata membaik. "Tentu saja!"

"Syukurlah," Hinata memainkan ujung kain apron yang dikenakanya. "Naruto-kun?" nadanya mengantung dan Naruto bisa melihat kilatan aneh familiar dalam matanya.

Tidak! Ini...

"Aku jamin itu tidak seburuk ramen," Wanita manis itu tersenyum. senyum yang membuat Naruto mengidik. "jadi apa kau tidak keberatan mencoba lagi resep makanan yang kubuat selanjutnya?"

Naruto seketika memiliki firasat yang buruk, membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

Tapi sekali lagi, jika itu berarti membuatnya senang, ia akan melakukanya. Dan dia harap itu bukan semacam daging.

"Eum, Baiklah! Aku akan memasak daging campur ekstra pedas asam manis ditambah buah sirsak." Ucapnya penuh semangat, menggabaikan Naruto yang bersiap menuju kamar mandi karena perutnya mulai bereaksi.

Makanan konyol apa lagi itu?!

Abaikan jeritan hati Naruto.

.

.

.

Fin

btw, ada yang tau pare? Itu yang pait2 itu? tau 'kan? Oh iya, anggap aja di konoha ada semacam buah gitu ya. :v

mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan ngak kerasa feelnya. Mohon bantuanya juga, aku ngerasa kepayahan ngedeskripsiin sesuatu. orz

Mohon kritik dan saranya ~ review sangat dihargai—dan ditunggu-tunggu—

Sa! SELAMAT NARUHINAFLUFFYDAY'S #6~ MINNA-SAN! :v :3 senang bisa ngeramein \\(w)/


End file.
